paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Drawings
Introduced from v1.2 and introduced into the game at XP Level 5 is the concept of "Drawings" and "Drawing pieces". Throughtout the wikia a "Drawing piece" is commonly referred to as a "Blueprint" - because that is essentially what the piece looks like when you pick them up, however within the game the word "blueprint" is not actually used. As of v2.2.6 there are currently three separate categories of Drawings. 1. Drawing from cleaning - 'which are Foundation and Wonder of the World 2. '''Drawing from collections -' which are Surf station, Ruins, Water slides, Ice Cream Truck, Hotel Lux, Sunset Cafe and Byzantine Palace 3. '''Drawings from bank purchases - '''which are Tesla generator, Fitness Club and Quantum Generator Will there be future categories or structures requiring Drawings? Unknown but it is a sound concept that added a new level to the game so quite possibly. Fundamentally, instead of just needing to reach a certain XP Level and have $s or €s or Resources to buy structures, there are now structures that also require you to have complete "Drawings" of the structure before you can build it. These Drawings are made up of individual Drawing pieces that you can obtain by various methods as outlined below. Once you have collected one of every piece of a Drawing then that drawing is complete and you can use it along with any other requirements to build that structure. Foundation and Wonder of the World Drawing pieces When you reach XP Level 5 you are presented with Helen & Leonid quests/tasks. See that page for more detailed information on the tasks. Helen directs you to find Foundation Drawing pieces by cleaning your friends islands. Although this task comes up when you reach XP Level 5, you can't actually find any pieces by cleaning until you reach XP Level 7 and can clean 9 of your friends islands a day. The Foundation drawing pieces and the Wonder of the World drawing pieces are found and used in the same way: you must clean 9 of your friends islands within a 24 hour period, and on cleaning the 25th structure you will receive one drawing piece. (The first 3 for the Foundation of the Wonder, and then when the Foundation is built you can clean to find the next 12 drawing pieces for the Wonder itself). You can keep track of how many pieces and how many drawings you have by going to your Warehouse and looking on the fourth Drawing tab. Once you have found 3 x Foundation drawing pieces, in addition to the one piece Helen starts you off with, your 4/4 Foundation pieces shows as 1/1 Drawing "Foundation" in the build menu. After you build the Foundation, the Wonder of the World is then built in a further 4 stages with each stage requiring you to collect 3 more Drawing pieces each. Although you need 12/12 Wonder of the World pieces for a complete 1/1 Drawing "Wonder of the World", you must complete each stage in turn before you can find additional pieces. For example, even if you have found 3/12 pieces but have not yet completed 5 x Hotels, the next stage of construction can not start and so you will not find the 4th piece yet no matter how many days you clean. For these pieces they can not be bought from the Merchant or gifted by donating to the idol. The only alternative way of obtaining these pieces faster is by buying them for €50 each. If you want a complete Wonder of the World immediately when you hit XP Level 5, it will cost you €750. Given what the Wonder gives you when it is complete, there is no point in spending even €1 towards completing it any faster. It encourages you to clean every day, which is a good thing any way - you get lots of $s and XP. Once you have found all 15 of these pieces, no more Drawing pieces of any sort are found by cleaning any more. Regular structures but requiring complete Drawings Then there are your regular type structures newly added in v1.2 that are regularly available from the Build menu (7th tab) that you buy, build, collect profit from, repair, everything like normal, except that you need to complete a Drawing of them first. The newest drawing structures, the Ice Cream Truck and the Hotel Lux, were introduced with the second island on Android devices (Version 2.0.x) and cannot be built from the Build menu, but can only be built from the Drawings tab in the warehouse. The same issue applies to the Sunset Cafe and Byzantine Palace which were added under version 2.2.6. These Drawing pieces can '''not '''be obtained by cleaning friends islands, but only by purchasing them from the Merchant's house, getting them from the Idol or from certain chests on the second island. They come up for sale occasionally, but so rarely and you need so many that it will take a long time to get a complete set. If you are in desperate need of any drawing piece, you can buy complete blueprints in the warehouse at a cost between €20 and 40€ per missing piece depending on which blueprint you are buying. Unlike the Foundation and Wonder pieces, you can complete multiple whole sets of Drawings of each structure, therefore you can obtain more than one copy of each individual piece. Currently there are seven structures requiring Drawings: *The Surf station requires Drawing "Surfing station" - note the drawing name does not exactly match the structure name (Surf vs Surfing). Drawing "Surfing station" is made up of 6 unique pieces. *The Water slides requires Drawing "Waterslide" note the drawing name does not exactly match the structure name, which is quite misleeding as the structure Waterslide does not require a Drawing. Therefore Leonid's Catalog is technically incorrect where it says it offers pieces of drawing required to build a "Waterslide" when it actually gives you "Waterslide" pieces required to build a "Water slides" structure instead. Drawing "Waterslide" is made up of 9 unique pieces. *The Ruins requires Drawing "Ruins", which is made up of 9 unique pieces. *The Ice Cream Truck requires Drawing "Ice Cream Truck", which is made up of 9 unique pieces. *The Hotel Lux requires Drawing "Hotel Lux", which is made up of 9 unique pieces. *The Sunset Cafe requires Drawing "Sunset Cafe", which is made up of 9 unique pieces. *The Byzantine Palace requires Drawing "Byzantine Palace", which is made up of 12 unique pieces. Each piece bought from the Merchant's house costs 's, 's and 's, but the amounts vary, as of Version 2.2.7. This is before the actual purchase cost of each structure. Currently, the Ice Cream Truck, Hotel Lux and Byzantine Palace have NOT been seen in the Merchant's house. Below are tables of the costs for those buildings with drawings that can be bought in the shop. Drawing Costs in Merchant's house Surf Station= |-| Ruins= |-| Water slides= |-| Sunset Cafe= Another option is to buy the missing pieces to complete an entire blueprint for a given structure. To do so, bring up the image of the partial drawing by clicking on its box in the drawing menu. The button on the bottom will tell you how much you must pay to complete the drawing. The cost will be either 20€ (Surfing Station, Waterslide, or Ruins) or 40€ (Ice Cream Truck and Hotel Lux) per missing piece of that drawing. Pressing the button will complete the drawing so that you can then pay the purchase price and build one copy of that building. Unique Buildings Requiring Drawings * Most recently added, the Quantum Generator is an Energy Production facility which requires 12 unique drawings pieces. The first piece can be obtained through a Facebook PI site promotion and the other will reportedly be offered through bank purchases (spending real money to get in game resources). More information will be made available about this building as it comes out. * The Tesla generator and Fitness Club are also buildings which require 12 unique drawing pieces be obtained before the complete structures can be purchased and built; however, the method for obtaining drawing pieces to these buildings is unique from the other drawing buildings. The blueprints for these buildings have only been offered through special chest offers when buying $ or € from the bank for real cash. As of 26 April 2013 (Ver 2.2.6), these offers have had extremely limited availablility. Any pieces not obtained from the bank could be purchased for 50€ for the Tesla generator and 40€ for the Fitness Club per missing piece, just like other drawings. See the Tesla generator page or the Fitness Club page for specifics about these structures. You are allowed to build up to 10 Tesla generators and 5 Fitness Clubs, assuming you can afford to do so. * As of Version 2.1, the 2nd Bridge upgrade requires unique drawing pieces as well. The pieces can only be bought from the Merchant's house when they are offered using , and only. Each piece has a unique cost, as listed below. These pieces '''cannot be obtained by any other known method. These pieces have an 'x' with a yellow number on the front of them, which made it appear that multiple copies could be purchased. However, the merchant does not offer a piece again once it has been purchased. No duplicate copies can be purchased, so as long as you have the resources, buy these as soon as they appear. Note: * To see your individual Drawings or Pieces - go to your Warehouse. Click on the "Drawing" Tab (previously the "Plots" Tab). There you will see your complete or incomplete Drawings being assembled - eg: Foundation Drawing - 3/3. When a Drawing is used and you have no more pieces the Drawing is removed from your Warehouse. * For the Drawings where you can build multiple structures, you will see in the Drawing Tab the number of unique pieces you have collected. So if you have 1 each of piece 1, 2, 3, and 20 copies of piece 4 of the Surf Station, you will see Surfing Station 4/6. But Click on the Drawing to open it and you will see 4 Dark Blue pieces with a large Light Blue number - that is the piece number - 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, or 6. You will also see a smaller yellow number: x1, x2, x20. That is the amount of copies of that same piece you have. x4 means you 4 copies of that piece. * You can only obtain 1 each of the Foundation pieces and Wonder of the World pieces, but although (currently) you can only build 5 copies of each of the Surf station, Ruins, Water slides, Ice Cream Truck and Hotel Lux, you can buy or receive by donation more than 5 copies of each unique piece. Category:Drawing pieces